battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cao Son Temple
Cao Son Temple is a map featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion. It is a search and destroy mission conducted by the United States Army in a village in North Vietnam said to be harboring North Vietnamese Army troops and replenishing them with supplies. The music in the loading screen of the map is "Picture of Spring" by Jack Arel. The map is primarily a dense jungle with multiple villages based near a large bay that runs next to the jungle. It is based around infantry combat, with some support provided by PBR's on the river. Description Rush Equipment Conquest Equipment US deployment Located on the south end of the map, it is the spawn closest to flag A. It is next to the river and a PBR spawns there. It is off limits to NVA players. US Army Control *1 PBR A: Outskirts Flag A is situated on the south of the map, near the US Army Spawn. It is a yard with a surrounding wall. There are several entrances inside. B: Village Flag B is a village in the middle of the map and is, with equally balanced teams, usually the most heated zone. A slope to the north part of the point makes it an area where grenades and other explosives are likely to be used. The point itself is a village on a smaller river, flowing into the larger river next to the jungle. The banks of the smaller river provide some cover while capturing a flag, though players are vulnerable to grenades and gunfire from any side of the map.A PBR will spawn if either side captures it. C: Temple Grounds Flag C is the one closest to the NVA spawn. It is a temple, with an exterior wall that has multiple entrances and some holes in it, allowing players to enter or exit the grounds. In the center of the Temple Grounds is another building. This building has a cross-shaped corridor, from which the players can enter into one of four rooms with a large window, allowing them to shoot out. It provides poor cover when surrounded, although it allows a temporary break to resupply and heal. NVA deployment At the north part of the map, it is closest to flag C. It is off limits to US soldiers and a PBR spawns here. NVA control *1 PBR Videos BC2 Vietnam Khao San Temple Loading Song|'Cao Son Temple' loading song. Cao Son Temple US Victory Scene|US victory scene 1. Cao Son Temple US Victory Scene 2|US victory scene 2 Cao Son Temple US Defeat Scene|US defeat scene 1. Trivia *The civilian boats in this map's background are ethereal; if one were to take a patrol boat out to them, they would find that the PBR goes through them. *The writing written around the village gates and temples in vertical position are written in Chữ Nôm, an obsolete script used in the writing of the Vietnamese language that borrowed Chinese characters. *By looking out at the coast at the side of the map, it is possible that the map takes place near Ha Long Bay, a coastal area in Northern Vietnam. *In the wooden huts at the first set of M-COMs, there are dead chickens the player can shoot. Afterwards, they become fried chicken with their legs intact. *The map is possibly based on Operation Patrick which took place in the Bình Định Province. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam